Bieżące wydarzenia
Czerwiec 2010 28 czerwca 2010 * Urząd miasta planuje budowę nowego węzła przesiadkowego z pętlą tramwajową i autobusową obok dzisiejszego zespołu , przy węźle Trasy Siekierkowskiej, Marsa i Płowieckiej. Nowe krańce zastąpiłyby pętle i . * Mieszkańcy kamienicy przy Ciepłej 3 protestują przeciwko próbom wysiedlenia ich z tej 150-letniej kamienicy, uważają, że historyczny budynek dzielnica chce sprzedać deweloperom. * Od dzisiaj, w związku z rozpoczynającym się okresem wakacyjnym, zawieszeniu ulegają linie 101, 197, 304, 315, 394, E-2, E-5 i Z-5, a od 1 lipca linie 8, 16, 23, 41 i 46, zmienia się trasa linii 13, uruchomione zostają ponadto zastępcze linie tramwajowe 73 i 78. * Od 1 lipca zmienią się trasy linii 167 (pojedzie ul. Deotymy) oraz 194 (dojedzie do stacji Warszawa Gołąbki). 27 czerwca 2010 * Około 15 u zbiegu Modlińskiej i Elektronowej zderzyły się dwa samochody, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Około 13 u zbiegu Świętokrzyskiej i Mazowieckiej motocyklistka wpadła pod samochód, została przewieziona do szpitala. * Około 9 u zbiegu al. Solidarności i Okopowej zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba trafiła do szpitala. * Dzisiaj na Nowym Świecie i Krakowskim Przedmieściu odbędzie się 6. Warsaw Fashion Street. * Od 28 czerwca, w związku z rozpoczynającym się okresem wakacyjnym, zawieszeniu ulegają linie 8, 16, 23, 46, 101, 197, 304, 315, 394, E-2, E-5 i Z-2, zmienia się trasa linii 13, uruchomione zostają ponadto zastępcze linie tramwajowe 73 i 78. 26 czerwca 2010 * Około 21 u zbiegu Żeromskiego i Duracza motocyklista wpadł pod samochód, został przewieziony do szpitala. * Około 14 na Żołnierskiej doszło do karambolu, pięć osób zostało rannych. * Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego zaprezentował zmiany, jakie czekają komunikację miejską w związku z rozpoczęciem okresu wakacyjnego. * Firma Dipservice chce w miejscu swojego biurowca przy Świętokrzyskiej 36 wybudować 150-metrowy wieżowiec. * Pracownicy Teatru na Woli protestują przeciwko mianowaniu nowego dyrektora w miejsce dotychczasowego Macieja Kowalewskiego. * Kamienica Eleonory Whitehead przy ul. Szpitalnej 4 została wpisana do rejestru zabytków. * Dziś i jutro na Cyplu Czerniakowskim odbędzie się tegoroczne Święto Wisły. W związku z tym uruchomiona zostanie specjalna linia autobusowa 214. * Dziś i jutro wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie ul. Chodeckiej między Kondratowicza a Krasnobrodzką (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=696&l=1), ul. Leszno między al. Solidarności a Okopową (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=693&l=1) oraz ul. Ryżowej między ul. Dzieci Warszawy a granicą miasta (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=700&l=1). * Jutro, 27 czerwca, na Nowym Świecie i Krakowskim Przedmieściu odbędzie się 6. Warsaw Fashion Street. 25 czerwca 2010 * Około 20 u zbiegu Rembielińskiej z Kondratowicza samochód potrącił dziewczynkę, została ona przewieziona do szpitala. * Dzisiaj o 18 na ścianach szczytowych kamienicy przy Konopczyńskiego, od strony ul. Tamka, odsłonięte zostaną dwa nowe murale upamiętniające Fryderyka Chopina. * Około 9 na ul. św. Bonifacego pękła rura wodociągowa, ulica została zalana woda, przez kilka godzin występowały spore utrudnienia w ruchu. * Rano na ul. Arkuszowej samochód potrącił samicę łosia, zwierzę trzeba było uśpić. * Rada Warszawy przekazała dodatkowe 4 mln złotych na utworzenie Nowego Teatru Krzysztofa Warlikowskiego, który ma powstać w miejscu dawnej bazy MPO przy Madalińskiego 10/16. * Wewnątrz budowanej Świątyni Świętej Opatrzności Bożej znajdą się stacje pokazujące przełomowe momenty w historii Polski i kościoła. * Dzisiaj w większości warszawskich szkół kończy się rok szkolny, 167 tysięcy uczniów jedzie na wakacje. * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się renowacja Dworca Wschodniego. * W dniach 26-27 czerwca na Cyplu Czerniakowskim odbędzie się tegoroczne Święto Wisły. W związku z tym uruchomiona zostanie specjalna linia autobusowa 214. * W dniach 26-27 czerwca wymienione zostaną nawierzchnie ul. Chodeckiej między Kondratowicza a Krasnobrodzką, ul. Leszno między al. Solidarności a Okopową (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=693&l=1) oraz ul. Ryżowej między ul. Dzieci Warszawy a granicą miasta. 24 czerwca 2010 * Dzisiaj o 14 na Polu Mokotowskim otwarta zostanie ścieżka Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego. * Naczelny Sąd Administracyjny zadecydował: nie ma zgody na przywrócenie pozwolenia na budowę wieżowca Złota 44. * Bemowscy ekolodzy protestują przeciwko zabudowie terenów dawnego Fortu Chrzanów. * Dzisiaj Naczelny Sąd Administracyjny zadecyduje, czy inwestorowi wieżowca Złota 44 zostanie przywrócone pozwolenie na budowę. * Dzisiaj rozpoczyna się wyprowadzka sprzedawców z hali Dworca Wschodniego, co jest przygotowaniem do remontu hali dworca. * W piątek, 25 czerwca, na ścianach szczytowych kamienicy przy Konopczyńskiego, od strony ul. Tamka, odsłonięte zostaną dwa nowe murale upamiętniające Fryderyka Chopina. 23 czerwca 2010 * Późnym wieczorem młoda kobieta wpadła po samochód w alei Komisji Edukacji Narodowej, zginęła na miejscu. * Częściowo spłonęło mieszkanie przy ul. Piaskowej, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Koncern MAN wygrał przetarg na dostarczenie 70 nowych autobusów dla Miejskich Zakładów Autobusowych, będą to autobusy MAN Lion's City G. * 24-letni rugbysta zespołu AZS Bemowo Warszawa rzucił się z budynku mieszkalnego po przegranym barażu o utrzymanie, zginął na miejscu. * Opóźnia się budowa wiaduktu w ciągu ulic Cybernetyki i 17 Stycznia, spółdzielnia pracy Świt nie chce udostępnić swojego terenu pod prace. * Zamknięte zostało wejście na teren Centrum Wodnego, SGGW tłumaczy się względami bezpieczeństwa. * Na ul. Traugutta otwarta została wystawa przedstawiająca Strategię Transportową Warszawy na najbliższe lata, * Od dzisiaj zamknięty jest wlot ul. Tatarskiej przy skrzyżowaniu z Powązkowską, w związku z czym trasę zmieni autobus linii 103. 22 czerwca 2010 * Około 14 na Racjonalizacji samochód wjechał w tył autobusu miejskiego, jedna osoba została ranna. * Około 11 w al. Jana Pawła II zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. * Budowa ulicy Nowokabackiej nie rozpocznie się w tym roku, przyczyną jest brak pieniędzy w budżecie Wilanowa. * Deweloperzy chcą wybudować nowe bloki w rejonie ul. Solec, niedaleko kościoła św. Trójcy. * U zbiegu ulic Przyczółkowej i Klimczaka ma powstać biurowiec Royal Wilanów. * Przy ulicy Szanajcy 5 otwarto kolejne boisko z serii Orlik 2012. * Trzy firmy zgłosiły się do przetargu na przebudowę przystanku kolejowego Warszawa Stadion. * Od jutra, 23 czerwca zamknięty będzie wlot ul. Tatarskiej przy skrzyżowaniu z Powązkowską, w związku z czym trasę zmieni autobus linii 103. * Pod koniec czerwca ma zostać otwarta dla ruchu al. Rzeczypospolitej, wówczas ZTM skieruje tamtędy nową linię autobusową 217. 21 czerwca 2010 * W niedzielnej I turze wyborów prezydenckich w Warszawie największe poparcie uzyskał Bronisław Komorowski (51,70%) oraz Jarosław Kaczyński (30,05%), frekwencja wyniosła 68,93%, przy czym najwyższa była w Wilanowie (74,78%), a najniższa na Pradze Północ (59,77%). * Około 9 u zbiegu Alej Jerozolimskich i Marszałkowskiej tramwaj zderzył się z autobusem, przez kilkadziesiąt minut ruch był utrudniony. * Około 6 na Wybrzeży Gdyńskim przy Gwiaździstej doszło do zderzenia dwóch busów, sześć osób zostało rannych. * W I turze wyborów prezydenckich w Warszawie najwięcej głosów uzyskał Bronisław Komorowski (51,64%), potem Jarosław Kaczyński (30,07%) i Grzegorz Napieralski (10,64%). Frekwencja wyniosła 68,85%. Dane pochodzą z 87% komisji. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych rozpisał przetarg na przebudowę Wybrzeża Szczecińskiego w rejonie Stadionu Narodowego. * Zakończył się remont skweru Bohdana Wodiczki. * Do 25 czerwca kursować będzie specjalna linia SKM S-10 na trasie z Falenicy na Warszawę Wschodnią. 20 czerwca 2010 * Dzisiaj odbywają się wybory na prezydenta Polski, w Warszawie można głosować w 848 obwodach w godzinach od 6 do 20. * W związku z przebudową skrzyżowania Alej Jerozolimskich z Łopuszańską zmienił się układ przystanków w zespole . * W dniach 21-25 czerwca kursować będzie specjalna linia SKM S-10 na trasie z Falenicy na Warszawę Wschodnią. 19 czerwca 2010 * Około 14 u zbiegu al. Niepodległości z samochód osobowy wjechał pod tramwaj, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Uniwersytet Warszawski podpisał umowę na budowę dwóch nowych gmachów: CENT I oraz CENT II w Kampusie Ochota. * Coraz bardziej opóźnia się początek budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra, pojawiają się kolejne problemy, tym razem z budką strażniczą na Świętokrzyskiej. * Zakończyła się przebudowa skrzyżowania ulicy Patriotów z Izbicką. * Zarząd Miejskich Inwestycji Drogowych rozpisał projekt na przebudowę ulicy Marsa. * Rozpoczęto montowanie aluminiowo-szklanej elewacji przyszłego Stadionu Narodowego. * Austriacki deweloper otrzymał pozwolenie na przekształcenie kamienic przy Próżnej nr 7 i nr 9 na biurowiec. * W przyszłym roku na placu Powstańców Warszawy może stanąć pomnik Napoleona. * Na rozbudowywanym stadionie Legii dokonano generalnej próby iluminacji obiektu. * Dzisiaj w kawiarni Stacja Falenica otwarta zostanie nowa sala kinowa. * Dzisiaj na pl. Defilad odbędą się koncerty związane z imprezą Wianki 2010. 18 czerwca 2010 * Przed południem na stacji Warszawa Raków doszło do zderzenia pociągu WKD z koparką, pociąg wypadł z szyn, osiem osób zostało rannych. * Około 7 na Okopowej przy Powązkowskiej mężczyzna wpadł pod tramwaj linii 27, zginął na miejscu. * Zaprezentowany został ostateczny projekt Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej, jakie powstanie na placu Defilad. * Wojewódzki Sąd Administracyjny uznał, że decyzja o wpisaniu praskiej parowozowni na listę zabytków jest nieważna. * Mieszkańcy osiedli Przyjaźń i Gorce nie chcą pełnych ekranów akustycznych wzdłuż Górczewskiej, proponują ekrany przezroczyste. * Rozpoczyna się przebudowa skrzyżowania ul. Płochocińskiej z Płytową. * Ulica Orszady może zostać zamknięta na stałe, zadecyduje o tym ekspertyza wystawiona przez ekspertów, którzy zbadają zagrożenie dalszego obsuwania się skarpy. * Dziś wieczorem zmieniona zostanie organizacja ruchu na skrzyżowaniu Alej Jerozolimskich i Łopuszańskiej, rozpoczyna się kolejny etap przebudowy skrzyżowania. * Jutro, 19 czerwca, na pl. Defilad odbędą się koncerty związane z imprezą Wianki 2010. 17 czerwca 2010 * Dokonano uroczystego otwarcia Centrum Wody SGGW, jakie powstało na rogu i Nowoursynowskiej. * Ogród zoologiczny przygotowuje się do remontu wybiegu dla niedźwiedzi przy al. Solidarności. * W sklepie przy ul. Szanajcy w nieznanych okolicznościach zamordowana została sprzedawczyni, policja bada sprawę. * Rozbierana jest willa "Batorówka" z ul. Rzeźbiarskiej w Aninie, powstała w 1911 roku, ma zostać odbudowana w Mężeninie nad Bugiem. * W związku z pracami torowymi na skrzyżowaniu Mickiewicza i Potockiej ZTM do odwołania zmienia trasę linii 122 w tej okolicy. * Około 80 tysięcy fanów pojawiło się na wczorajszym koncercie Metalliki. 16 czerwca 2010 * Około 8 w al. Solidarności samochód wjechał pod tramwaj, ruch był zablokowany przez kilkadziesiąt minut. * Około 6 na skrzyżowaniu Żelaznej i Grzybowskiej zderzyły się dwa samochody, na miejscu zginęła dwuletnia dziewczynka, druga osoba zmarła po przewiezieniu do szpitala. * Radni zastanawiają się nad poszerzeniem strefy płatnego parkowania o Muranów. * Projekt Marka Moderaua wygrał konkurs na pomnik ofiar katastrofy smoleńskiej, jaki powstanie na Cmentarzu Wojskowym. * W listopadzie most Śląsko-Dąbrowski ma zostać podświetlony 192 zmieniającymi barwę lampami LED. * Od dzisiaj zamknięte będzie skrzyżowanie Cybernetyki z Taśmową, jest to element budowy wiadukt nad linią kolei radomskiej. * Dzisiaj na lotnisku Bemowo odbędzie się koncert zespołów Metallica, Slayer, Anthrax, Megadeth i Behemoth. Komunikacja miejska będzie funkcjonować według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy. 15 czerwca 2010 * Około 11 na Jagiellońskiej samochód ciężarowy wpadł na samochód osobowy, jedna osoba została ranna. * Opóźniają się przygotowania do budowy linii tramwajowej na Tarchomin, urzędnicy unijni coraz bardziej naciskają na jak najszybsze rozpisanie przetargu. * Rozstrzygnięto konkurs na proponowane wzory nowych nagrobków dla zabytkowych cmentarzy. * Do końca czerwca zakończy się przebudowa alei Wilanowskiej. * Jutro, 16 czerwca, na lotnisku Bemowo odbędzie się koncert zespołów Metallica, Slayer, Anthrax, Megadeth i Behemoth. Komunikacja miejska będzie funkcjonować według specjalnych rozkładów jazdy. 14 czerwca 2010 * Około 14 na moście Śląsko-Dąbrowskim kobieta wpadła pod tramwaj, została przewieziona do szpitala. * Około 12 otwarty został dla ruchu . * Około 9, podczas zajęć ze studentami, doszło do eksplozji materiałów wybuchowych na Wojskowej Akademii Technicznej, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Do końca miesiąca powinna zakończyć się przebudowa alei Wilanowskiej. * Rozebrana została blaszana hala KDT na pl. Defilad, zniknęło już ostatnie przęsło. * Przy szkole podstawowej nr 53 na ul. Rudzkiej otwarto kolejne boisko z serii Orlik 2012. * Opóźnia się budowa Południowej Obwodnicy Warszawy, są problemy z przejęciem działki przy ul. Kurzawskiej 18. 13 czerwca 2010 * Po południu wybuchł pożar na dzikim składowisku opon w rejonie Swojskiej i Lnianej, ugasiły go dwie jednostki straży pożarnej. * 24 czerwca na Polu Mokotowskim oficjalnie zainaugurowana zostanie ścieżka Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego. * Dopiero w październiku pomnik Tadeusza Kościuszki stanie na placu Żelaznej Bramy. * Zmarł Jerzy Stefan Stawiński, prozaik i scenarzysta. 12 czerwca 2010 * Dzisiaj Warszawikia obchodzi czwartą rocznicę istnienia, została założona dokładnie 12 czerwca 2006 roku. * Około 14 cztery samochody zderzyły się na ul. Powsińskiej, jedna osoba została ranna. * Odwołany został alarm przeciwpowodziowy dla Warszawy. * Rada Miasta przegłosowała nadanie rondu u zbiegu Szczęśliwickiej i imienia Bohdana Pniewskiego. * Przy ul. Fieldorfa 41 otwarte zostało centrum handlowe Gocław. * Dzisiaj w parku im. Rydza-Śmigłego odbędzie się Piknik Naukowy, w tym celu uruchomiona została specjalna linia autobusowa 271. * Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy odbędzie się Noc Pragi, w związku z tym tramwaje linii 25 i 26 będą kursować do 2:30. * Dziś i jutro wymieniane będą nawierzchnie jezdni południowej al. Solidarności od Okopowej do pl. Bankowego (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=662&l=1), całej długości ul. S. Okrzei (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=659&l=1)oraz jezdni ul. Powstańców Śląskich od Wrocławskiej do pętli autobusowej (http://ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=661&l=1). * Dziś i jutro w Góraszce odbędzie się piknik lotniczy, w związku z czym uruchomiona zostanie specjalna linia autobusowa 900. * Dopiero w poniedziałek, 14 czerwca, otwarty zostanie . * W najbliższym tygodniu rozpocznie się kolejny etap przebudowy skrzyżowania Alej Jerozolimskich z Łopuszańską, zmieniona zostanie organizacja ruchu. 11 czerwca 2010 * Stołeczny Zarząd Rozbudowy Miasta zaakceptował projekt Muzeum Sztuki Nowoczesnej. * Poniżej Wału Miedzeszyńskiego gromadzi się woda, drogowcy zapowiadają, że może to opóźnić oddanie ulicy do użytku. * Rada Warszawy przyznała dodatkowe 5 mln złotych na renowację warszawskich zabytków. * W sobotę, 12 czerwca, na ulice wyjedzie po raz pierwszy tramwaj model Pesa 120Na Swing. * W dniach 12-13 czerwca wymieniane będą nawierzchnie jezdni południowej al. Solidarności od Okopowej do pl. Bankowego, całej długości ul. S. Okrzei (http://www.ztm.waw.pl/zmiany.php?c=102&i=659&l=1)oraz jezdni ul. Powstańców Śląskich od Wrocławskiej do pętli autobusowej. 10 czerwca 2010 * Późnym wieczorem doszło do awarii pociągu w tunelu średnicowym, pociągi przez kilka godzin przejeżdżały jedynie przez Dworzec Centralny. * Po południu doszło do awarii prądu na Ursynowie, w rejonie ul. Puławskiej, awaria została już usunięta. * Około 16 policja zatrzymała na pl. Na Rozdrożu pijanego kierowcę autobusu linii 523, miał trzy promile alkoholu we krwi. * Około 7 na Okopowej dachował samochód osobowy, jedna osoba została ranna. * Przynajmniej do soboty 12 czerwca zamknięty będzie . * Podpisano umowę na renowację kamienic, w których znajdzie się Muzeum Pragi. * Geolodzy zbadali skarpę w rejonie ul. Orszady, wzmożony ruch na niej mógł doprowadzić do osunięcia się ziemi. * Od dzisiaj skorygowano trasy linii 106, 154, 182, 301 i N38 w rejonie pętli Okęcie. * W dniach 12-13 czerwca w Góraszce odbędzie się piknik lotniczy, w związku z czym uruchomiona zostanie specjalna linia autobusowa 900. 9 czerwca 2010 * Około 18 u zbiegu i Popularnej motocykl potrącił przechodzącą przez ulicę kobietę. * Około 12 u zbiegu Bitwy Warszawskiej 1920 roku i Białobrzeskiej zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba trafiła do szpitala. * Około 10 na ul. Kaczeńca zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. * W nocy i przed południem przeszła przez Warszawę kulminacyjna fala osiągając w najwyższym punkcie 749 centymetrów. * Wyłoniono zwycięzcę w przetargu na zagospodarowanie otoczenia biurowca Wolf Bracka. * Przecieki na Wale Zawadowskim zostały opanowane, nie ma już zagrożenia zalaniem dla Wilanowa, Augustówki i Siekierek. 8 czerwca 2010 * Przeciekać zaczął na wysokości ul. Spiralnej (Augustówka), trwają prace nad jego uszczelnieniem. * Zamknięty dla ruchu został , pojazdy i autobusy są kierowane na objazdy. * W związku z zamknięciem Wału Miedzeszyńskiego ZTM skierował na tory dodatkowe składy SKM na linii do Falenicy oraz uruchomił specjalne połączenie Z-1, które połączy stacje kolejowe linii otwockiej z Wałem Miedzeszyńskim. * W trzech miejscach Warszawy: na Banacha, Targowej oraz na placu Na Rozdrożu ułożone zostały kwiatowe loga Euro 2012. 7 czerwca 2010 * O godzinie 14:30 przekroczony został stan alarmowy na Wiśle, docelowo woda może osiągnąć poziom nawet 780 centymetrów. *O północy ponownie zostanie zamknięty Wał Miedzeszyński, jest to konieczne dla zachowania bezpieczeństwa znajdującego się tutaj wału przeciwpowodziowego. Kursujące tamtędy linie autobusowe pojadą zmienionymi trasami. *W związku z zagrożeniem powodziowym władze planują zamknąć wybrane placówki oświatowe na Pradze Północ, Pradze Południe i jedną na Mokotowie. *Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego poinformował, że w związku z wysokim stanem wody parkingi Parkuj i Jedź czynne będą całą dobę. * Zaprezentowane zostały nagrodzone prace w projekcie przebudowy placu Trzech Krzyży. * Rozpoczęła się rozbiórka pawilonów handlowych między ulicami Marszałkowską a Zielną. 6 czerwca 2010 * Około 140 tysięcy osób wzięło udział we mszy beatyfikacyjnej Jerzego Popiełuszki na placu Piłsudskiego. * O 20 woda w Wiśle przekroczyła stan alarmowy osiągając 600 centymetrów. * W Panteonie Wielkich Polaków w Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej złożone zostały relikwie błogosławionego ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki. * Od godziny 13 obowiązuje alarm powodziowy dla Warszawy wprowadzony przez wojewodę mazowieckiego. * Ponownie zawieszono kursowanie tramwaju wodnego oraz promów na Wiśle, powodem jest wysoki stan wody. * Dzisiaj na pl. Piłsudskiego odbędzie się msza beatyfikacyjna ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki, następnie procesja z jego relikwiami uda się do Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej. Komunikacja miejska będzie kursować zmienionymi trasami, uruchomiona zostanie także specjalna linia 400. * Od dzisiaj po raz kolejny Biblioteka Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego otwiera swoje podwoje przez całą noc, będzie otwarta do godziny 5 rano. * Przez całą noc trwało zabezpieczanie wału przeciwpowodziowego wzdłuż rzeki Długiej, szczególnie w rejonie ulicy Ostródzkiej. 5 czerwca 2010 * Około 8 na pętli Natolin Północny zapalił się autobus, nikomu nic się nie stało. * Po ostatnich burzach wciąż nie ma prądu w niektórych częściach miasta, najgorzej jest na Imielinie. * Ponownie podnosi się stan wody w Wiśle, w ciągu kilku dni może on ponownie osiągnąć stan 760 cm. * Dziś i jutro wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ul. 11 Listopada między Targową a Strzelecką. * Jutro, 6 czerwca, na pl. Piłsudskiego odbędzie się msza beatyfikacyjna ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki, następnie procesja z jego relikwiami uda się do Świątyni Opatrzności Bożej. Komunikacja miejska będzie kursować zmienionymi trasami, uruchomiona zostanie także specjalna linia 400. 4 czerwca 2010 * W wyniku wczorajszej burzy osunęła się skarpa na wysokości ulicy Kokosowej, zamknięta dla ruchu jest ul. Orszady. * W wyniku wczorajszej burzy zatopionych jest szereg posesji na zachodnim Ursynowie, trwa wypompowywanie wody. * W związku z przygotowaniami do beatyfikacji ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki zamknięty dla ruchu jest pl. Piłsudskiego, autobusy kursują zmienionymi trasami. * Dzisiaj po raz drugi odbędzie się akcja Wyłącz System z okazji 21. rocznicy upadku komunizmu. * Dzisiaj komunikacja miejska będzie kursować według świątecznych rozkładów jazdy. * W dniach 5-6 czerwca wymieniona zostanie nawierzchnia ul. 11 Listopada między Targową a Strzelecką. 3 czerwca 2010 * Nawałnica nad Warszawą: doszło do licznych podtopień w Wesołej, Wawrze i na Targówku, zalane zostały stacje metra A-3 Imielin i A-4 Stokłosy, gdzie pociągi nie zatrzymują się. * Dzisiaj ulicami miasta przejdą liczne procesje Bożego Ciała, największa z nich odbędzie się na Krakowskim Przedmieściu, należy liczyć się z utrudnieniami. * Od dzisiaj kursuje turystyczna linia tramwajowa "T", w której, w związku z obchodami Roku Fryderyka Chopina, będzie można posłuchać jego muzyki. * został ponownie otwarty dla wszystkich samochodów. * Jutro, 4 czerwca, po raz drugi odbędzie się akcja Wyłącz System z okazji 21. rocznicy upadku komunizmu. * Jutro, 4 czerwca, komunikacja miejska będzie kursować według świątecznych rozkładów jazdy. 2 czerwca 2010 * Dwie popołudniowe burze doprowadziły do licznych lokalnych podtopień oraz utrudnień w ruchu. * Około 18 na Jana Olbrachta samochód zderzył się czołowo z autobusem linii 520, dwie osoby zostały ranne. * Około 11 zapalił się zbiornik oleju w Elektrociepłowni Siekierki, pożar udało się opanować, pięć osób zostało rannych. * Około 8 u zbiegu Marszałkowskiej i Wspólnej zderzyły się dwa samochody, jedna osoba została ranna. * Budowa Stadionu Narodowego ma około miesiąca opóźnienia, jednak data jego ukończenia nie jest zagrożona. * Rozpoczęły się przygotowania do beatyfikacji 6 czerwca ks. Jerzego Popiełuszki, na placu Piłsudskiego budowany jest ołtarz. * PKP rozpisało przetarg na renowację budynku dworcowego przy stacji Warszawa Stadion. * Trwają odwierty geologiczne przy planowanych stacjach C-10 Rondo ONZ i C-15 Dworzec Wileński, będące przygotowaniem do budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra. * Od 3 czerwca kursować będzie turystyczna linia tramwajowa "T", w której, w związku z obchodami Roku Fryderyka Chopina, będzie można posłuchać jego muzyki. 1 czerwca 2010 * Dzisiaj nie działały światła na skrzyżowaniu al. Jana Pawła II i al. Solidarności, utrudnienia mogą potrwać nawet kilka dni. * Na terenie lotniska Okęcie działa nowy terminal autobusowy, z którego odjeżdżać będą autobusy dalekobieżne. * Odsłonięto tablice z nazwą ulicy przy nowo nazwanej ulicy Focha niedaleko placu Piłsudskiego. * Na ul. Stalowej uruchomiono po raz pierwszy latarnie wzorowane na tradycyjnych pastorałach z lat 20. XX wieku. * Od dzisiaj autobusy linii 170 zatrzymują się w zespole na przystanku 02 zamiast 05. * Do 18 czerwca, w związku z przebudową magistrali wodociągowej w al. Jana Pawła II, niemożliwy będzie skręt w ul. Złotą. *